bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ta-Wahi (Mata Nui)
'''Ta-Wahi' was the region of Fire on the Isle of Mata Nui. History Makuta Teridax, becoming envious of the fame brought to the Great Spirit Mata Nui, planted a virus in the being, causing him to slip into unconsciousness and crash into Aqua Magna. After the event, otherwise known as the Great Cataclysm, Mata Nui's malfunctioning camouflage system created an island covering his face. This brought on the various Wahi across the Isle of Mata Nui, including Ta-Wahi. Before the Great Rescue, the Toa Metru sailed toward the Isle of Mata Nui with the prospect of giving the then sleeping Matoran a new home. Vakama, finding a suitable spot for the Ta-Matoran to live, called the area Ta-Wahi. After the Toa succeeded with the mission and brought the Matoran to the island, the now Turaga Metru Vakama with the Ta-Matoran built and inhabited Ta-Koro. Ta-Wahi was subjected to many attacks by Teridax and his infected Rahi during the Great War. This led to many struggles between the Rahi and Ta-Koro Guard, including one which ended up causing the destruction of the Charred Forest. Tahu arrived on Ta-Wahi's beach soon after Takua accidentally activated a signal to bring the Toa Canister to the island. Rebuilding himself and gaining remembrance of only his name and elemental abilities, the Toa walked toward the Charred Forest. Meanwhile, Takua, who had also just landed on the Ta-Wahi Beach after the energy needed to create the signal exploded, acquired a similar amnesia and stumbled toward Ta-Koro, following Tahu's footsteps. A small camp of the Ta-Koro Guard, dwelling in the Charred Forest, later caught sight of the Toa Mata of Fire and mistook him for a dangerous Rahi. Easily escaping the trap meant to capture him, Tahu began to battle the Matoran. The misunderstanding was brought to a halt before any injury could take place however, as Turaga Vakama arrived and explained the situation. During Kopaka's search for the Great Kanohi, the Toa found a Pakari on a small island surrounded by a lake of lava in Ta-Wahi. Creating a makeshift boat of Ice, he traveled toward the island and grabbed the mask. The boat however, melted too quickly and would not reach the mainland. With no other choice, Kopaka used his new mask to jump across the river. The extra power was not enough to make it and the Toa was instead saved by Lewa who had appeared suddenly. Later, as the Toa Mata discussed the situation concerning their Unity, Makuta attacked the Toa using many Rahi and elements of Nature. One of which, causing the destructive eruption of the Mangai Volcano. This was stopped with the combined effort of Onua and Lewa who together created a trench that lead the lava flow to a safer location. Soon after the Bohrok Invasion, Takua and Jaller traveled back from the recently saved Ga-Koro. While on a small pathway, they were surprised by a playful Pewku who leaped on the Chronicler. Jaller felt a different presence though as they continued, which was unnoticed by them, Tahnok-Kal. .]] Following the strike given by the Bohrok-Kal, in which they stole the individual Nuva Symbols from each Koro, Tahu challenged Pahrak-Kal following his sense of pride. The Toa was ultimately defeated and then stopped from continuing by Jaller and his Guard. While the Pahrak-Kal boasted of his win, the Matoran quickly snatched the Krana-Kal from his head plate, immobilizing the creature. A Gahlok Va soon appeared and began to replace the Krana-Kal for the Bohrok-Kal, much to the dismay of the Toa and Matoran who quickly ran off. Sometime before the Kolhii Tournament Takua crossed a river of lava to reach a small stone totem placed on a pedestal. As he received the relic, much to the disapproval of Jaller who then found him, a trap was sprung which directed a wave of lava to come toward them. Surprised by the sudden quake that came before hand, Takua dropped the totem which rolled in the lava and melted its' stone, revealing a bright Kanohi. Grabbing the mask and throwing it to Jaller on the other side of the river, Takua attempted to get across by lava surfing. Though he was unsuccessful, he was saved before the lava reached him by the appearance of Tahu. The Toa threw the Matoran on his back as they rode off a cascade. Safely latching on to a wall with his Magma Swords, Tahu climbed back up toward Jaller with a safe Takua. When the Toa Nuva reawakened the Bohrok swarms by releasing their captured Bahrag, the Bohrok cleared the region of Ta-Wahi along with the rest of the island. Later the area was completely annihilated during Mata Nui's rise from Aqua Magna. Landscape Ta-Wahi was located near the south-eastern side of the Isle of Mata Nui, and was the site of Ta-Koro, Lake of Fire, Ta-Kini, and Ta-Wahi Beach. On the beach was a portal carved in the likeness of the Great Spirit Mata Nui's symbolic face, which led to the Bohrok Nests. The location was later cleared by the newly reawakened Bohrok swarms and has since been destroyed by Mata Nui's reawakening. Significant Locations Below is a list of significant Locations in Ta-Wahi: *Ta-Koro **Ta-Suva **Wall of History **Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium *Mangai Volcano **Lake of Fire *'Lava Lagoon''' *Charred Forest *[[Place of Shadow|''"Place of Shadow"]] *Tren Krom Break *Ta-Wahi Beach **Bohrok Nest Portal *Temple of Courage Ta-Kini Ta-Kini was the Temple of Fire built by the Matoran to honor Tahu. Inhabitants Ta-Matoran The Ta-Matoran were the primary Matoran residents of Ta-Wahi. They resided in Ta-Koro, a village which was built on top of the Lake of Fire. The village was later destroyed by the Rahkshi seeking the Mask of Light. The Ta-Matoran performed various activities in Ta-Wahi, such as Lava Farming or Ignalu Lava Surfing. Rahi There are many Rahi which also resided in Ta-Wahi. All these Rahi initially came from the Island City of Metru Nui. These Rahi have moved elsewhere since their homes were destroyed by the awakened Bohrok swarms. Below is a list of these Rahi: *Hikaki *Hoto *Husi *Infernavika *Ranama *Nui-Rama *Mahi *Vako *Vatuka Appearances *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Island) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands